robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Change of Command
-- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " Where are you, Starscream?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "I'm here, what?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "Since you arnt leading the Seekers for Megatron, he offered it to me." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "...what." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, "You heard me, I dont stutter. Guess youre too busy with the senate hob nobbing, right?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Look, that was--we need to have a discussion, alright? Ugh..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " what about?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream sighs audibly, "The Senate.. -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " what about?” -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "What happened after we were imprisoned in SecF." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " what do you mean what happened? I could ask you the same thing." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "I'm saying, it wasn't what you think it was." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " Then what was it? You betrayed us and look where you are now? With them. Did you really expect Megatron to keep your job open for you?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream sighs audibly. "...That's why I said, we should talk about this, privately. I /get/ it, alright? You've misunderstood, that's all." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "I would suggest you take him up on the offer. You cannot make a decision peacably if these doubts linger. Let him put them to rest one way or another." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " well Ive got a bug on my back Im taking to base Once I drop her off where do you want to talk?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Kolkular." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " fine" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says sharply, "Bug? Which 'bug'?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " I think her name is Overclock, why?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Starscream says, "Careful, those can be nasty. I'm sure you recall, ahem, the other one..." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " Thers nothign to talk about there" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "Ah, yes, I've met her." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " whats she like? Shes got a weird tail" The sound of tetrajet engines is heard suddenly and making a jet landing, Thundercracker taxis into the hangerbay with a femme bugbot riding on his back. "Ok you can get off now." he grumbles and waits for her to dismount so he can transform. He seems grumpier now then he was before for some reason. The red and white seeker had been resting quietly in his alt mode on one of Kolkular's platformed mezzanines, waiting patiently for his brother. When the indigo jet lands in the hanger, he protoforms and approaches the arriving party, expression unreadable. "Thundercracker..." Starscream says in a low voice. Overclock doesn't climb off as much as stand up from the saddle position she's taken on the Seeker's fuselage. The femme's high-performance hybrid frame clashes with virtually anyone around and conspicuously absent is any kind of Decepticon regalia on her frame. Eschewing any proper formalities as Starscream approaches, she takes a moment just to be glad that her boots are on the ground again and step aside so Thundercracker can get up as well. "Oh thank Primus, ground…" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Zephyr says, "She's...unique." Thundercracker can't wait for her to get off him quick enough and once she does, though he loves his jet mode, he transforms and spies his brother straight away. OF course hed get there first, he is the fastest. He huffs a bit and strikes an indifferent pose, "Well Im here." he says looking at the other Seeker. Starscream s optics narrow and he glances briefly over at Overclock. "Get out," he says simply. To his brother, he smirks. "Took you long enough." Overclock's expressionless face meets Starscream's instruction with a defiant growl and she turns silently to his brother. She's taking orders from the blue one today. Thundercracker stares at starscream and mentally repeats mockingly 'took you long eough.' Slow and steady wins the race as the say." even if it doesnt make any sense. Then he says, "She can stay if she wants. Shes here to decide if she wants to join the cause. I say she can stay." Coming up from below, yet another Seeker decides to join the little party: He's red and white like Starscream, with the blue exchanged for charcoal black. His body language and demeanor suggest that he is one laid-back dude. "Yo! Starscream, Thundercracker, sup guys and--" His optics go straight to Overclock. "-- Helloooo nurse." Starscream frowns at Thundercracker, but doesn't comment. He looks very put out by all this sudden company. Oddly, he seems anxious rather than angry. "..." He glances over at Overclock, then over at the newcomer Red Wing and looks uncomfortable. "Not now." He then suddenly grabs Thundercracker's hand and starts leading him away from others. As quickly as Starscream grasps Thundercracker's wrist, Overclock grasps his. The femme's name isn't just for show and she takes an iron grip on the Seeker Commander and digs in her heels to resist his retreat. Her visor turns again in a silent question to Thundercracker. For the boisterousness of his arrival, Red Wing receives neither look nor comment as the Insecticon's attention stays on Starscream. He does however make her tail twitch; she definitely heard that last part. Thundercracker has his hand taken by his brother and then Overclock grabs Starscreams and holds her ground. He looks from Starscream to Overclock, "Its ok, Overclock. I got this." he focuss on Starscream, "You are going to try and talk me out of taking Megatron's offer. But if you are too busy doing whatever it is that you do, why should you care? I mean for once I get to do something -- for once I get to be something." Red Wing looks between the other two higher ranking Seekers and just exhales. "... Looks like it's gonna be one of those nights." He rubs the back of his neck. "So uh... new femme - you okay? Need anything? You're gonna have to wait on these two to settle things, they've been like this as long as I can remember." Starscream doesn't answer Thundercracker. He doesn't even look at him. He flicks Overclock aside sourly, not bothering to look at her either. The seeker grips his brother's hand tighter and continues to drag him along, ignoring everyone else for the time being. Thundercracker isnt sure exactly what Starscream has in mind but decides to go with him and get this over with. "I got this." he says again to anyone listening and follows his brother. At Thundercracker's instruction, the black-armoured femme lets go and returns her clawed hand to her side. "If you say so. Radio me if that changes," she offers, her gender more apparent in the light lilt of her voice than in her frame, although even it is underscored by a bass note that accents the occasional hard consonant. With that matter settled one way or another she turns to the Seeker that's more her own colour as Starscream pulls his brother away. "An audience would be nice, or information," she requests, straight to the point. "If not, somewhere to wait... please." "Sure! Follow me, we'll go the mess hall. I can get you whatever you need," Red Wing offers Overclock. "So uh, didn't get your name there - mine's Red Wing. Pleasure's mine." At Thundercracker's instruction, the black-armoured femme lets go and returns her clawed hand to her side. "If you say so. Radio me if that changes," she offers, her gender more apparent in the light lilt of her voice than in her frame, although even it is underscored by a bass note that accents the occasional hard consonant. With that matter settled one way or another she turns to the Seeker that's more her own colour as Starscream pulls his brother away. "An audience would be nice, or information," she requests, straight to the point. "If not, somewhere to wait... please." "Sure! Follow me, we'll go the mess hall. I can get you whatever you need," Red Wing offers Overclock. "So uh, didn't get your name there - mine's Red Wing. Pleasure's mine." The beastformer in the room looks around briefly as if she had a real choice in staying, then nods to Red Wing and follows the Seeker, claws clacking against the floor as she walks. "I'm Overclock." "So whats so important you gotta pull me away like this?" Thundercracker asks as he follows. "IF its about the position Megatron offered me, well everyone will find out about that soon enough so why all the secrecy?" ++ Training Pits ++ Intentionally designed to mimic the gladiator pits of the Forge, the training pits are spread out like the splendor of a Roman colloseum in its heyday. Modified for individual gladiators to pit their skills against as well as for illegal demolition derby races, the structure has been reinforced to withstand heavy duty combat that the original pits could not maintain. Control rooms high above monitor the fights, assign matches, and handle automated systems involving training drones. As soon as they reach the training arena, Starscream turns to face his brother. "Look. There are a lot of things that have gone unexplained, and I want to apologize for that." Starscream sighs, placing a hand on his helm. "I'm not going to try to talk you out of it." Thundercracker frowns, "What? Not talk me out of it?" his optics narrow, "And you want to apologize on top of it? Whats going on? Did you crash on your head or something?" Rumble overhears a discussion in the training room, and he decides to very quietly slip into the room and investigate further. "No.." Starscream sighs. "I can't really explain it. I'd rather just... /show/ you." He flips the interfacing panel on his wing open and pulls the thin but strong and flexible cable out, brow ridges furrowed. "This has been delayed for too long, unfortunately." Thundercracker studies Stsrscream for a moment, "Why cant you just tell me?” Thundercracker adds, "What does this have to do with me being Air Commander? I mean you not stopping me?" "It's strange." Orion admits as he walks into the training pits and pauses as he studies the area with a curious optic, his faceplate masking any expression from his face. "I remember when we were ordered to shut down places such as this back when I was just a beat cop. And that some Autobots like Torque used to sneak to the pit fights to participate. Yes, I was perfectly aware of them. But I had thought it mainly a harmless way for a mech or femme to blow off steam when off-duty, so it was never that huge of a concern." Thanks to Megatron's orders and Shockwave and Zephyr's deft work, Orion has been repaired - indeed - upgraded. What once was a more open chest compartment with windshield has been closed in. Extra armor has been added. His torso and right arm are still a dull gunmetal grey from the repair work as he comes over to lean on the railing overlooking the arena below. As he looks down towards Starscream and Thundercracker, he quiets down. What a better chance to observe Decepticon training techniques, right? Thanks, Megatron! "Everything..." But as soon as Orion approaches, Starscream lets go of his interfacing cable and it retracts, snapping the paneling shut as it withdraws. “< It's not something I can describe with words >" His gaze slides momentarily over to the Autobot who has entered the training arena. “< But this is now neither the time nor place>" he says, stepping back. “< Find me later. I'm going to have a word with Swift Blade >" —Later— Swift Blade is not, as far as the records go, here right now. But the 'young' femme Windcry is. At the moment she is intently studying the throne in the room, her expression thoughtful. Undercover or not, she has maintained at least that part of her persona. Not being fully trained for such work, it was best to leave her personality fairly intact for believability. Sometimes the best lie has parts of truth in it. "Swift Blade." The red and white seeker approaches the female, his optics slightly narrowed and his demeanor tensile. The sound of his heels echo off the walls around them as he draws nearer. "Give me a status report on your assignment." He looks around as if to ensure no one, except for perhaps Thundercracker or Slipstream, is around. Swift Blade is certainly alone, unless Soundwave has one of his spies tucked away somewhere. One can never be completely sure he doesn't. At the sound of her real name, Swift Blade turns slowly, smiling faintly and inclining her head. "If you are certain that now is the best time," she says quietly. Clandestine dealings isn't her forte; she is certain Starscream wouldn't address her such if there had been a worry of blowing her cover to those who shouldn't be in the know. With her darker paint job, she seems smaller, the dark, almost black purple absorbing light, contrasting heavily with the brilliant teal 'boarder' lines that trim her wings, forearms, and shins. "...why not." Starscream says. He does sound a little bit uncertain, though. He smiles a little a bit. "That suits you," he says with a slight smirk. "You look .. nice." His crimson optics flash. "So.. tell me. What happened after I left?” Thundercracker sulks into the command room suddenly and waste no time, "Ok so now we are in this room to talk so talk." He looks at the femme seeker and gives a slight nod. TC sometimes just has no clue… Swift Blade sighs. "Security got more intense. The whole place was locked down because those two..." She shakes her head. "They lack focus and wisdom." Nothing is said about Starscream's focus and wisdom...or lack thereof. "We've been shifted to Iacon for now. This delay has been most unfortunate, but it seemed prudent to hold my cover until I could report back to you. I'm here because I'd been summoned." She nods her head to Thundercracker as he enters, the faintest hint of amusement in her optics, though not with any sort of mockery. Turning back to Starscream she says, "How do you wish for me to proceed?” As for the compliment, she looks somewhat flattered, though uncertain what to /do/ with it. "Go back to the school, and see if you can get back in," Starscream says, "I need you to find that room and discover what's in it. If you need someone more experienced to assist with reconnaissance, well, now is the time to tell me." He glances over at Thundercracker, also slightly amused. "You really want to know, don't you? Hm, well, give me a moment." He turns back to Swift Blade. "We're going to engage in some aerial interfacing. If you'd like to join us for the flying part, you're free to." Thundercracker rumbles, "Fine, lets do this." and he waits to follow Starscream’s lead. Swift Blade purses her lips. "I don't know if I need more experience as I need more...clout," she says. "A student coming back on her word alone to the school would be turned away. I need some sort of official support to be there." She tilts her head to the side. "That might be interesting to see. I have no experience in the matter, but I would imagine flying at high speeds, it would take a great deal of precision to achieve such a thing." "Yes, do observe," Starscream says with a nod, "only the best of the best can manage it, it's a skill that takes acute precision and accuracy. I may need to do the same with you one day," he says, heading for the hangar. "We can spar afterwards," he says, "come, both of you." Swift Blade nods her head and moves to follow. After all, a Seeker flying with other Seekers is hardly a strange and unprecidented event. They're trained to work with each other, and socialized to excel at flying. There's a reason they have such a reputation for arrogance; eight out of ten times it is warranted. The remaining two just pretend and bluff hard. At least with the observer, someone will be completely alert to the outside world, just in case there is trouble. Thundercracker turns and follows Starscream out without a word. Once they're outside, Starscream offers Thundercracker his interfacing cable. He glances briefly back at Swift Blade, to see if she's followed them. Thundercracker takes the cable gently and slides back the appropriate panel and plugs it in. And when Starscream prepares to take to the air he does to as well in perfect synchronicity. Swift Blade flies slightly behind and above the pair of them, the better to watch for danger and the better to observe the pair of them. After all, these are troubled times. People are jumpy and tense...and that's on a good cycle. 20,000 years has shown marked improvement in her flying from when she first returned to Cybertron; at least all these years have given her something, and the return to school certainly helped smooth off any rough edges left. Starscream's optics flash as the connection is made. His boosters activate, and he starts to ascend slowly. Thundercracker will be overwhelmed with a plethora of memories and emotions. He may feel a bit like he's having an out of body experience as he's rushed back to the beginning--Starscream's birth. His brother... wasn't always confident, proud and full of braggadacio. In fact, Thundercracker will feel the initial fear and anxiety his younger brother first had when he was born. Alone. I am alone. I don't want to be alone... Then, a soft voice is directing Starscream's attention towards.. another? And Thundercracker will see himself, through Starscream's optics. "This is your brother, Thundercracker." A feeling of warmth and security wells up within the young seeker. He was not alone after all. He reaches for Thundercracker. "Brother..." By now, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Swift Blade are above the clouds now. Thundercracker is bombarded with the emptional rush comeing from the link with his brother and doesnt try to fight it or make sense out of it. He can do that later. He sees himself though Starscreams optics and then feels the happiness when the young seeker is told hes looking at his brother. He remembers his feelings a bit unsure but not exactly against the fact that he had a sibling but hes wasnt sure how to handle it or approach it then and hes hes not sure in this interface so he just absorbs it. For her part, Swift Blade has no idea what is going on between the brothers. Or, rather, she knows /what/ is happening in general but the details are not hers to share. No, she is more a guard than anything else. Oh, and a witness to the aerial superiority the two of them express, which has, by itself, made the trip worthwhile. Fast forward a year or two later, they're at Tagan Heights, shortly after Karma had died. The sun has set, and the young Starscream is watching Thundercracker idle. He wishes he'd wake up--and say something, do something. He was the eldest, wasn't he going to offer a bit of guidance to him, the youngest, to which all responsibility had been thrust upon, suddenly? Skip ahead a megacycle, Starscream has shifted the blame of Karma's death onto Slipstream. And looking at Thundercracker, he once again seeks him for guidance, and comfort. Only to find that Thundercracker offered none. The sting of rejection along with a whirlwind of fear and confusion are consuming the young seeker. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I wanted him to lead me, with strong hands. To stand up when I can't. Don't leave me hungry, chasing dreams that I could give up, what about us? Outwardly, the red and white seeker coasts along smoothly, increasing altitude. He shows no sign of his inner turmoil. Thundercracker sees and feels all these memories through his brothers perception and emotions. He neither condemns nor approves of any of it, merely absorbs everytihg feeding to him from the interface and waits for the purpose behind all of this. And likewise on the outside the blue seeer is flying smooth and pefect keepig pace with Starscream easily. Swift Blade has never had a reason to see any side of Starscream other than what he had presented to her. And while she hasn't seen his worst, she has seen enough to identify him as arrogant and impatient. His apparent betrayal when they had been in prison, well, that took her by surprise, but apparently it was a deceit and there had never been a betrayal. But at that moment, many of the Decepticons had questioned him, and perhaps those question never left the minds in which it resided. Whatever the pair of brothers are dealing with, it doesn't show in their outward performance, and Swift remains at a respectful distance behind. Little does Swift Blade know, that deep down, the seeker is a hurricane of angst and confusion. He'd always yearned for the attention of others, to be accepted and understood. Yet, no one ever could. Thundercracker is the closest anyone has ever gotten, and even he felt their relationship was on the rocks most of the time. After the aforementioned memory, Starscream had resigned to take the place Thundercracker had neglected, though he felt he wasn't ready for it. As time passed, Starscream's disappointment in Thundercracker continued to deepen. Nevertheless, he kept hoping that one day, Thundercracker would grow out of his apathy and lead, like he was supposed to. But he never did. And then one day, he grew afraid. Afraid that Thundercracker would never be anything other than distant and purposeless. That all his hoping was in vain. And that was the day, that Starscream had decided to give up on his brother. If Thundercracker wasn't fit to lead, then he would just have to instead. But eventually, he grew into his place of power and began to love it. Power meant fear, and respect, right? Wrong. Yet, he still sought it. The young seeker knew no other way to achieve what he wanted deep down--to be loved. His understanding of this desire was shallow at best. Skip to the present day, and Thundercracker announces he's been chosen as Air Commander. The first thing Starscream feels is anger and jealousy. How dare he, after all this time, decide that he suddenly wants to take back everything Starscream had wanted him to have long ago. But these bitter feelings eventually dissolve, into relief and.. fear? His hoping, though that had been so long ago, hadn't been in vain after all. Yet, Thundercracker hasn't changed. What if he thought he could, but couldn't? Starscream ascends even higher, and dusk starts to fall. The night sky, along with the emerging moon, is beautiful. He's happy for Thundercracker. But he also wishes that he would have taken the position of leadership when Starscream had offered it to him, not now. Now, he has to feel the sting of having something precious stolen from him by not just anyone, but a loved one... < Then learn to get that attention on your own merits not a title and position. > Is Thundercrackers only thought when all of this bombards his mind. Now he cant deny hes never been able to find his purpose, no he cant deny that he has never been interested in leading so sure, pass it onto his younger brother. No harm in that, right? But his apathey and lack of purpse also evolved into not muc confidence eventually. It evolved into beleiving no one really paid attention to him or gave him a second glance. Even if he was a native of Vos and a flier, hes was the lowest one of them all it seemed. He as always the one passed off and not kept in mind for anything it seemed. And now Megatron chose him to replace and do what Starscream somehow stopped doing. Whether he failed or succeeded for once the blue seeker was going to do something -- do what he refused to take years ago. This is what Starscream feels in return; his brother finally deciding to chose a purpose. Even if it doesnt work out at least he chose to try for a change. In the darkness, Swift Blade is harder to spot than she had been in her original colors. But her lights are not dimmed for stealth, nor is she built along those lines. It's not likely anyone looking for her will have trouble finding her, but a casual glance might not detect her. Perhaps this gives the brothers a bit more of a sense of being alone, with no outsiders present. Because as much as she /is/ a Seeker, her background is radically different. And maybe if she knew more about their past, she would have felt a small amount of guilt. After all, they had been young and floundered. If she had been here all along, perhaps she would have been there to help alleviate this. However, she had had no choice in leaving Cybertron, so such feelings would be fleeting at best. As it is, however, she is oblivious. For now. Starscream says, "< And I would advise that you do the same. A title and position will not change you. Only /you/ can choose to change yourself >" Starscream detaches the interface cable, and retracts his own, continuing to ascend. “< Swift Blade. If you're near... come to where I am. I will shed light on the incident with the Senate >" he radios both Thundercracker and the seeker femme." Thundercracker closes his port and pulls to the side lateraly once they separate. He doesnt reply to Starscreams remark but he knows his brother knew he heard it. He continues to ascend himself but remains silent, content with just listening to what Tarscream is about to tell them both. Swift Blade speeds up a bit to pull into position among the pair of mechs. She doesn't need to announce her presence, they can see her easily enough and their other sensors will tell them the same thing. Even after all this time, she's just as comfortable on the ground as she is in the air, though there is definitely an appeal to flying, feeling the lack of resistance other than the brush of air spilling over and under her frame. She waits patiently. “< That was all planned >" he radios the two seekers, “< I may not like Megatron, but I wholly support the Decepticon cause. So.. I conveniently left him out of my some schemes to make the entire masquerade more believable. But Soundwave knew everything. You can ask >" Starscream hovers quietly near them. “< I... may only be concerned with my own agenda at times. But you never need to question my loyalty to the other seekers >" Starscream says. < I always prefer to hear both sides of a story before making conclusions > Swift Blade says reasonably. Drat that rational thinking! < But it was probably wise to let as few people as possible in on the information; not everyone can act well. Others...over do things. > Now WHO could she be referring to? < Still, that doubt will likely stay in many Decepticon's minds and you may find that having them always question you will be a burden to bear. Hopefully we can help with that. > It's not comforting, exactly, but it's a show of support. Thundercracker is silent for a long moment just flying alongside Starscream. But finally he breaks his silence, "Well thats just fine. You could have told ME, moron." “< Thank you, Swift Blade. Of course, which is why I'm only choosing to tell a select few. Heh. Don't bother. You won't change anyone's mind >" Starscream scowls. “< Well, I'm telling you now >" < You're right, no one can /make/ someone change their mind. At least, not directly. But trust extended often generates more trust if it is not witnessed being broken, > Swift Blade says. Oh, poor, naive Swift Blade. Her spark is in the right place, but there is still so much she doesn't know, despite her millions of years of life. Then again, he's never directly betrayed /her/ so what experience does she have with his treacherous side? < I doubt calling your brother a moron is helping, Thundercracker, > she gently chides. Thundercracker revs his engines in exasperation, "Alright, alright -- slag." he totally forgot to contact command with his decision. He quickly opens his comm to do just that -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " Protocol?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Protocol says, "Yes, Thundercracker?" -- Radio: D-Chat -- Thundercracker says, " Megatron is not answering his radio. Tell him my decision is….yes." “< ... I would advise against that >" How odd, he's advising them /not/ to trust him? Interesting. "" he says. "Don't use all your coolant up over this discussion," Starscream says a bit sourly, "and now that you are Air Commander, I shall be expecting a lot more from you, brother." -- Radio: D-Chat -- Protocol says, "Understood." Thundercracker realizes hes not his brothers commander. "And I expect you to obey my orders." its going to tae him a while to get used to the fact hes now going to be giving orders. < Very well. You know best what is in your own mind and spark, > Swift Blade says, her tone unruffled through the radio. < I don't know that I trust blindly, but I also see no reason to with hold a basic level of trust from anyone before they prove that it is not the prudent course to take. In other words, I'd much prefer to give people the benefit of the doubt. > Unless those people happen to have five faces instead of just being two-faced. But that's another matter. < And should I say congratulations then, Thundercracker? Or perhaps I should call you sir? > "Of course," Starscream says flatly, "you have a tall shadow to fill." "I'll see you two later." And with that, he transforms and turns to leave, flying towards the disappearing sun in the far distance on the horizon.